True Love Had Been Found
by countyourluckystars
Summary: One shot: Harry and Ginny take advantage of his empty dorm after a week of not seeing each other.


It had been a long week. Revision for OWLs was all Ginny had had on her mind. She felt the stress slip away as she slowly made her way to Harry's dorm. It was late, around 11:30pm, and he'd just finished writing a Potions essay. He was exhausted but couldn't wait to see her. A knock of the door and there she was, wide-eyed and looking slightly mischievous. She took off her shoes and marched across the room in her usual assertive manner. She turned around and watched as Harry climbed into bed and lay back in that relaxed yet seductive pose; his t-shirt riding up to show a strip of bare skin above his trousers. "Coming to bed?" he asked with anticipation in his eyes. Ginny slowly removed coat to reveal she was wearing nothing except a bra and knickers underneath. "If you say so" she said in a low voice, sliding under the covers to join him.

They smiled at each other in that knowing way before their lips came together. The kiss was slow and tender at first, but quickly deepened. Harry's hand, which was resting on her arm, slid down across her body to her hips. She sighed contentedly as her fingers twisted deeper into his hair, eliciting a deep moan from his throat. Their now parted lips allowed their tongues to caress one another. Ginny's hand drifted down across his chest to the exposed skin above his trousers. Her hand skimmed underneath the waistband, feeling his cotton boxers. She moved upwards and under his t-shirt to the hot skin underneath. Harry gasped as her fingers traced a pattern over his chest and sides. He turned onto his back and lay down as Ginny began her slow torture, dragging her fingertips and nails across Harry's stomach and ribcage. She felt the blood rushing to her clit as Harry's moans became deeper and louder. As desire pooled in her stomach she straddled Harry and pulled his top over his chest and head, throwing it carelessly to the floor before passionately kissing him again. He ran his fingers down her back, sending shivers down her spine and between her thighs. She moaned and arched her back in pleasure, sighing as her eyes drifted open to look at the bulge that had appeared in Harry's crotch. She quickly undid the buttons and pulled his jeans off and caressed his thighs before leaning down to kiss and rub his erection. She made her way slowly back up to his mouth and kissed him once again, gently grinding her crotch against his. As her clit rubbed against his length, her panties got wetter by the second.

Lost in pleasure, Harry took advantage of the moment and flipped her over, taking control. He kissed her lips, her cheeks, her neck; biting and sucking his way down to her breasts. She leaned upwards to let his hands travel behind her back to undo her bra. She giggled as his fingers fumbled over the clasp. After a few sexually frustrated grumbles, she reached behind and undid it herself. Harry pulled the straps over her arms and threw the bra behind him, making a light thud as it hit the floor. He pushed her back down. With one hand he pinned hers above her head. As the other moved down to her left breast he brushed his lips over her right nipple. Her breathing quickened as she felt his lips open and begin to lick one nipple, while his fingers gently caressed the other. The licking soon become sucking, then biting as he pinched his finger and thumb together over her other nipple. She moaned and writhed beneath him as he brought her to the edge of pain in order to give her such intense pleasure. He carried on this blissful torture until she couldn't take any more and yanked her hands out of his grip and under his pants, squeezing hard on his buttocks. He groaned as she slid them down his legs, and he did the same with hers.

They stared at each other with pure thirst in their eyes before he flipped her over and smacked her ass. he grabbed her hair and thrusted inside her. She groaned as she felt herself stretching to accommodate him. There was nothing she loved more than the feeling of him being inside her. He started to move, slowly at first, while she moaned helplessly underneath him. After what felt like hours of torture she whispered "Faster". He built up speed until he was pounding her into the mattress. Her moans became screams and he started to shudder. With one last thrust she came, as he too released himself inside her and collapsed on top of her. They lay there hot and sticky, hearts racing and bodies entangled. "I love you Ginny" Harry whispered into her ear. "I love you too Harry" she mumbled back. Harry rolled off her and she turned to face him. They smiled at each other in adoration. True love had been found.


End file.
